jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Crim's Game groups Turn 4
List of Groups active Turn 4 'List:' 1. The Golden Army (C-1) 2. DUX (C-3) 3. The Prisoner (c-6) 4. Krunk's guys (C-16) 5. Germany 1907 (C-18) 6. Orcish Women (C-23) 7. Crimson Skies (C+3) 8. Aristons Teams (C+4) 9. Antz 10. Lizard men and Dinosaurs. 11. Goblins (Keegak) of galadria (C 12: Princess Veja Sorthal(C-22, System), Fringewothy of Soombar* 13: Harald's group (C-13) 14: C-18, Inagua Island Bucaneers 15: Golarion Elf-Ducks (C-50) 16: Goofs (C-3) 17: Ice Orcs of the Far North (C-13) 18: Naga of C+4 Stellar 19: "The Company" From Space Raiders,(C+02) 20: Fringeworthy Project for Junta-ville. (C-19) add 21: Fringeworthy of Gomgo. (C+22 Stellar) 22: The Fasanni (C +05) 'Directions:' 1-2, left 3-4, up 5-6, right 'Dragon Cultists:' Dragon Cultists use up Turn 2 of recruiting and retraining. they have 4 left. Category:Crim's Game Category:Groups Category:Turns 'Dux:' Dux, Militarized program. Aiding the Mice 13. 12 The Mice are greatful for helpful friends but don't really want to pick a fight with the humans of their world. Tremain's house - Lady Tremaine searches for cause of poisoned cat 15, something in the house. 12 She sets out traps and Brings in more cats. Dux 5. 10 the Dux resolve to poison the cats again. Sick kitties. Now Lady Tremaine is really supicious. She Calls for her Nephew Garret Royce-Tremaine, an alchemist and naturalist to try and explain the strange goings on. Category:Crim's Game Category:Groups Category:Turns 'The Prisoner:' Business As usual 'Krunks Guys. ' 14, 8 They get Bicycles and explore that way, making their travels much easier. They explore the System and Stellar Platforms of their node, Finding all doors locked. 'Germany 1906:' 7, 14 they're still having trouble finding Fringeworthy, 'Jarilla's Group' They explore north in their node, finding the Systemn and Stellar Platforms locked. 'Crimson Skies:' 1,17 The escapee returns to Procyon III and bribes The Company with Gold and all the information she has on the Fringepaths. The Company Rep, Director Cohen offers to release the Crimson Skies FW in exchange for information about the Fringepaths. One CrimSk FW per round of info. 'Lizard men and Dinosaurs:' 20, 9. They complete the reclamation of the Portal Zone (With evidence the DUX left behind and begin searching for their own FW. Word spreads and Holding the landing area and finding FW becomes a semi-religious task among the Lizardmen. 'Keegak of C+4 Alt' Scouting teams - to Crimson Skies, Fasanni and Naga Regular Trade runs begin using beasts of burden. Exploring C+3 Alt Constantine - 5, 15 6, 10 The Keegak scouts are shot at on sight, one killed. The others escape, but the Gaulicans do not find the portal. Alt- Europe As backwater 1 - 10 native again attack the Keegak on sight, the Keegak withdraw with casualties. the Survivors return to the king. He takes a hunker down mode. For node 3 he needs human scouts. Keegak scouting parties to the Fassani node (C+5) Node +05 They explore the Pristine Fassani homeworld 7,6 they discver predators that the Fassani have beaten down - Tiger-gators, and Large Boas. The survivors explore the prime platform and discover the Fassani. Trade relations begin. 2, 12 the Keegak are welcomed but make a bad impression. The Fasanni welcome them but want to know where they come from. 'Fringe Worthy of Soombar:' 16, 12 - they find a pair of Fringe worthy and begin Initial exploration The Soombar explorers go to Gomgo 4, 1 they wind up over sharing and are captured by Gomb the merciless who begins his own Fringeworthy program. 'Harald's Group (Ice orcs):' 8, 1 they are having zero luck finding more Fringeworthy. 'Inagua Island Bucaneers' They visit C-19 Alt, independence Day 2020, and flee immediately, 19, 6 with a local street person who knows next to nothing about how technology works, but who is able to help his friends cope with more modern worlds. 'Golarion Elf Ducks:' Business as Usual 'Goofs:' The Goofs visit the Duck-o-Saurs world and are welcomed by the science mission there. They visit Cinderella's world but are shoo'ed away by the Duck military there. Then they visit Duckburg, where they are welcomed, but not let outside of the Duckburg FW project. But their arrival causes a crises among the Duckberg FW command. Should they stop the Goof FW? Control their access? Manage them? They settle for trying to discourage the Goofs, by telling them how dangerous they've found the Fringepaths. 17, 14, the Goofs return home and report, determined not to let the Ducks take control of their access to the Fingepaths. 'The Naga' : The Naga of Stellar C+4 The Naga of Stellar C+4 visit their new friends the keegak and then Visit the Fasanni, making new friends, and beginning to set up a trade relationship. They can build 1915 technology devices to help their friends, something the Fasanni and the Keegak appreciate. 'The Company of Procyon III' 10, 7, they find one child who is Fringeworthy. They begin to set up for having more employees and contractors come to be tested. 'Junta-Ville (C-19, alt)' 12, 8 The American Junta has no FW yet. Category:Crim's Game Category:Groups Category:Turns